Fil:Brochy/@comment-5372485-20121113170023/@comment-5372485-20130318170020
Tu vas te retrouver face à un miroir dans ce cas-là. Hein, Némo ? *et je sors à nouveau*. En gros, on s'en va toutes les deux tellement nos blagues sont pourries, c'est ça ? :O. Merci ! :'). C'est vrai que toi comme moi devons leur faire honneur ! :D. Arghhh ! Hell to the no ! Quoique la version que Glee a repris en mash-up dans le 4x02 en mash-up est plutôt bien. *Regarde autour de moi*. Euh bah non, tu n'y es pas là ! *et je re-re-sort*. C'est parti : Outch, j'imagine plutôt bien les doses ! XD. Euh, tu veux que je te dise la moyenne d'âge ? XD *mais, c'est bon, il était pas en mode Freeze aujourd'hui*. Et la semaine prochaine, BAC blanc, c'est ça ? Non, pas du tout. Je voulais aussi voir comment tu allais te débrouiller ! :). On laissera planer le doute quant au mot "talent"... =P. Mais non, les gens m'aiment bien, ils me laisseraient pas tom.... BAM. J'ai rien dit *pas suivi. J'ai laissé en fond sonore quand j'étais en mode amorphe un soir*. Oula, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre tes blagues/jeux de mots en ce moment... T'as pensé à moi alors ? xD. J'essaye déjà d'être moins "Freeze". Une chose à la fois, s'il te plaît. Parce que ! *On est obligées d'en parler...*. Euh non, c'est juste qu'il fait très... je peux même pas te le décrire. Du genre : "taper taper-homme préhistorique". Wow, faudrait que je le teste celui-là un jour alors. En mode magicien avec un claquement de doigts. Ou un jet ! x). Non, j'étais un peu geek avant. "Mais ça, c'était avant !". *Oulaa ! O_O O_o o_O O_O. C'était le 1er avril hier ? T'as voulu me faire une blague, c'est ça ?*. Dans ce cas-là, je serai pas appelée "Specimen", c'est trop dégradant en vrai... :O. Le fangirlisme de qui ? Parce que le mien, tu peux toujours attendre avant de l'avoir ! XD. des dents*. nom des crêpes, c'est Waouh! et pas Wow ! x). Oui, qui sait, elles ont peut-être fait un Scrabble ? Surtout pour ce que le Finchel a donné dans la saison 3.... La perf', vraiment bien. Avec les hommes-élastiques et tout, nickel. (D'ailleurs, la battle Finn/Will, eh bien, euhhh, c'était pas si terrible que ça). Musicalement, je préfère la partie "Bye Bye Bye". Je trouve que c'est ce qui donne le pep's à ce mash-up. Mais les deux musiques vont bien ensemble. T'as dû confondre des mots entre ces deux langues ? O_o. Bingo. Grêle hier et pluie un peu aujourd'hui. (Trop de vert ? XD). Oui, de vrais petits anges ! :D. Oui, maintenant. Enfin, avant-hier plutôt ! XD. Enfin, je reste plus grande que toi quand même. Petit, miniscule comme... toi ! xD. Euh.. oui, tu as bien compris. Tu vois, ton intelligence fait irruption parfois ! bien taper dans l'original parfois, ça change ! XD. Cool, cool, cool ! Compte sur moi ! x). Il faut que je le re-recherche alors ? O_O. Au fait, il est trop bien mon nouveau super-pouvoir de rollback ! :D (non, c'est bon. Je la viderai pendant les vacances ! :)). Génial. Tu veux pas qu'on se crée un club tant qu'on y est ?! XD. Alors on a le même avis... ou pas du tout ? *Se tourne dans tous les sens*. Personne ! x). La prochaine fois, on recommence quand je me serais pas tapé une très longue journée avant ?